


Spiked

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Emetophobia, M/M, Poisoning, content warning: vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Ghost gets poisoned! Theo gets upset!(Fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Spiked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



“Theo. Quit bothering me.” Ghost hissed, pushing the other away from his workspace for the fourth time in the past ten minutes.

“But you promised you would come with me today for errands. You’re breaking your prrrroooomiiiiise.” Theo whined, leaning further onto the desk to try and stop Ghost from working more. “Ghooooosssst.”

“Theodas.” Ghost snapped, glaring at the other but it didn’t have the desired result as it only made Theo whine louder. “I swear to the Gods I WILL kick you out of here.”

“And yet you haven’t yet.” Theo whined, looking up at Ghost with a pout. “You promised.” His pout turned into more of a look of disappointment. He heard a heavy sigh coming up from above him and he looked up, hopeful. But the other was pinching his brow instead and reaching for his tea cup. “Please?”

Ghost held up a hand to hush him as he finished his tea quickly. He grimaced at the taste, pulling it back to look at the empty cup before he set it down and look at Theo. “Fine. Let’s go.” He huffed, shuffling around he other to grab his satchel to throw over his shoulder. He felt a small wave of nausea wash over him and he paused before shaking his head. Nerves. He sighed and turned back to Theo who was beaming happily, almost bouncing as he stood up quickly. Rolling his eyes, he motioned for Theo to lead the way and wasn’t surprised when he was practically dragged out of the office and then the building. “Where are we going exactly?” He asked, shuffling closer to Theo reflexively as they got closer to the busier section of town.

“Shops!” Theo chirped, looking down at Ghost and paused for a second. 

“What’s wrong?” Ghost asked, stumbling to a stop as he nearly ran into Theo. Looking up at the other, he furrowed his brow as the other stared at him. “What?” He snapped, frowning.

“You’re pale.”

“Thanks. I know.”

“No no! I mean more so than usual. C’mere.” Theo said, tugging Ghost away from the crowds and held him still as he put a hand up to his forehead. There wasn’t a drastic change in the other’s temperature but he truly did look paler than normal. “Are you feeling okay, Sunshine?”

“Quit it with that damn nickname already.” Ghost sighed, pulling away. “I’m fine. Let’s get your things and get back to the guild.” He said firmly, looking towards the shops with a grimace. He felt Theo move and then step ahead of him and he let out a soft sigh. His stomach was now rolling and he was starting to get anxious. This wasn’t the usual nerves he felt whenever he went into town with Theo. This felt different. Pushing it aside, he focused on just moving and sticking close to Theo for now. 

Sticking close ended up being nearly plastered to the other’s side. He was starting to feel unsteady. Maybe something WAS wrong. No, it had to be nerves. Anxiety. Nothing more. It wasn’t until he felt his stomach lurch that he finally conceded that something was wrong. 

“Theo.” Ghost whispered, tugging the other’s wrist to stop him. When Theo didn’t appear to hear him, he panicked a bit as his vision swam. “Theo.” He said a little louder, his voice rising in fear as his breathing picked up. He stopped walking, stumbling as he was pulled a bit further by Theo. 

Something was wrong with him. Something was WRONG. He felt sick. He felt unsteady. His vision was blurring more and more. His body felt like it was on fire. His skin hurt. His ears were ringing. Breathing was difficult.

A quiet groan of pain escaped him and suddenly the world started to spin as his vision went black.

Ghost woke with a start, rolling onto his side and vomiting violently. Thankfully it was into a waste bucket that was conveniently placed right next to his bed. Wait. His bed? Blinking blearily, he looked around but couldn’t focus on anything. But this was his bed. He knew this comfortable and safe feeling anywhere. His stomach lurching again caused him to momentarily be distracted as he heaved into the bucket. Gagging, he tried to sit up but collapsed back down with a confused noise.

“Hey hey hey.” A voice whispered quickly nearby. 

Ghost pried his eyes open to look around again and caught sight of a blurry Theo hovering over him. “What-”

“Poison.” Theo murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed before looping an arm around Ghost’s waist gently. “Well...you uhh...poisoned yourself. Somehow.” He muttered, brushing back the other’s sweaty bangs to look at his eyes. “Still a little dilated.” 

“How? What?” Ghost tried to pull his face out of Theo’s grip but the other held firmly. He gave up and went limp in the other’s arms instead. He looked up at Theo before he froze and quickly pulled away, leaning over the edge of his bed again as he threw up again. Hands were quick to pull his hair back and then one was steadying him. Dizzy, Ghost tried not to look into the bucket but caught sight of the contents and gagged, groaning lowly as he was pulled back up. A wet cloth was pressed against his face and then his lips as it cleaned him up. “What happened?”

“Well, whatever you were working on got into your tea cup. Which I think might be my fault.” Theo grimaced, tossing the cloth to the side as he pulled Ghost against his chest. “I think you might have dumped something into your cup by accident.” He put one hand up to Ghost’s chest, feeling his heartbeat and sighed as he felt it still thundering away. “Clerics said you’ll be fine but you’ll need a bit of rest.”

Nodding slowly, Ghost let his eyes slip shut as he leaned into Theo heavily. He tried to think back on what he was working on earlier before Theo interrupted him but was drawing a blank. He felt a hand work it’s way through his hair slowly and he batted at it. “I’m gross. Stop it.” 

“Nope.” Theo hummed, returning his hand to Ghost’s hair. “I had someone inspect your desk to see what caused it and they said it was...banesberry? Banesverry?”

“Ah.” Ghost whispered, sighing heavily. “Fuck.”

Theo snorted, looking down at the other. “Did you seriously just curse?”

“I’m going to be bedridden for a week, Theo.” Ghost muttered, pouting heavily. “That stuff absolutely ravages the body.” There was no way he was going to recover sooner than a week. And he didn’t want to admit that this wasn’t the first time he’d done this either. “Give me a day and I’ll be at least strong enough to sit up.” He added quietly, feeling exhaustion start to weigh heavily on his body.

“You honestly think I’m going to be leaving you alone for a week?” Theo murmured, feeling Ghost sink more into him and chuckled quietly. “Get some more rest. I won’t be far from you.” He didn’t get a response as he felt Ghost pass out against him. He gently laid Ghost down, pulling the blankets up over him before he slipped off the bed to get rid of the waste bucket. He made sure to replace it though while he was out of the room. 

Theo wouldn’t be far.

He knew who spiked Ghost’s tea and where they were. He just wanted to have a chat real quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates!  
> [Shugo_Ookami](https://twitter.com/shugo_ookami?lang=en)


End file.
